


An Inky Incident

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Overblot, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Yandere, more tags to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Surprise I posted something else and it's more self-indulgent stuff. I wanted Overblotted Divus and Dire, and I know that I'm at least never gonna get the former, so even if it's just a thing I wrote for fun I'm gonna make the content I crave with my thirsty/love-filled soul. *Finger guns*Also the Reader's a member of staff (on all my fics with NRC Staff really.)
Relationships: Dire Crowley/Reader, Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Dire Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk I absolutely ADORE Dire too, he's just harder to write for, and he's not Divus u_u. Cause of that I just tend to roast him far more often LMAOOO. He ain't missing much though I still make a lot of memes with him (and Divus too, uwu.)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

It didn’t take a genius to know things were bad…

The ominous sky, the suffocating feeling of magic, thick in the air… There were few times I’d felt the sense of dread that accompanied such things…

Overblot. It could be nothing else, as if the prior was no indicator, the appearances of my dear coworkers were more than enough to tip such a fact off…

Dire’s already pale skin seemed almost deathly now, yet those lifeless, golden eyes, framed by a black sclera his mask had previously hidden kept me from feeling any concern… Even his smile did nothing but make me tremble in fear, something about it feeling… Dangerous, as if those ink-black claws that seemed to drip from his arms would wrap around my throat the moment I’d even flinch. It was almost enough to distract from the set of wings sprawling from his back, jet-black and making the already intimidating man more so.

Divus fared little better, his skin contrasting sharply against the sharp, impossibly-vibrant black and reds that adorned his skin, especially of his coat that was absolutely drenched in crimson, spots of an unrecognizable kind adorning it anywhere and everywhere the eye could look… Such a thing would’ve felt normal, had it not been for the sparkling ink that seemed to drape his entire body with pride, as if it were the finest clothing he could even dream of the pleasure to wear… If the magic wasn’t suffocating enough, the smoke from his mere presence was making breathing almost agonizing to even attempt.

His gaze was little better than Dire’s. Scratch that, it was worse. At least Dire’s felt as if things would end all too soon… Divus? It felt he would toy with me, break me over, and over, and over… And even then, he’d _never_ be satisfied...

It was already bad enough having one person Overblot, but two? Much less a professor and headmaster? This was a complete disaster, a situation that possibly could never be resolved… 

Yet no one but me knew of it. We’d gone into one of the College’s many mirrors to investigate an abnormality. One the bright side, there was no way for them to escape. I’d ran as fast as my legs could carry me once it’d occurred, barely managing to smash the mirror back before I’d been caught. The only way back would be through Dire once he recovered his sanity…

But that was under the assumption that such a thing would occur. If it never did… Then I did nothing but to seal my fate. (I had no regrets, at the very least, knowing the students and remaining faculty would be safe.)

Soon enough, I found myself yanked back into a freezing embrace, those very same claws I’d stared fearfully at coming to rest at my chin, turning me to face those dull, golden eyes that seemed to gleam with glee.

“Oh [Name]... It’s quite rude of you to abandon your favorite Headmaster, especially since I’d been nothing but generous to you…” On instinct I attempted to look away, just he simply jerked me back, his smile wavering just a tad.

“If anything, I’ve been too generous... Of course, it’s no one’s fault but your own, for capturing my attention so, my cute little cardinal...“ 

Out of all the things I’d expected to happen, feeling deathly-cold lips upon my own was far from one of them. For a moment, I’d forgotten the danger of the current situation, my heart fluttering at the soft, almost suspiciously gentle touch of our lips, my body melting into his own as I quickly grew to desire more…

Hearing that dark, sinister laugh that didn’t, no, couldn’t belong to my boss, I forced myself away, shame filling my very soul for showing weakness to this monster.

“D-Dire… You’re not well. Let’s just… Talk this out. Don’t you want to go back to the academy? To the students?” He took a step forward, ink dripping off him with each step. I took a step back, my heart betraying my front as it continued to beat within me.

“They’ll survive without me for a while, yes? Besides, I’ve worked so dreadfully hard lately… I’m absolutely positive we deserve a little vacation, yes?” I took another step back, my back colliding with a door to an old cottage. Within moments, I was trapped within his arms, those eyes staring into my very own…

Yet this time, it was unmistakable… Those eyes. They hadn’t been looking at me with just malice, but with lust.

“I must say, seeing you attempt to act all strong and heroic… It’s quite adorable.” He leaned close, yet I couldn’t bring myself to attempt escape. Even if the circumstances had been… Different, I’d imagined a moment like this far too often in my dreams to deny a taste of the real thing.

“However… I quite dislike heroics myself. It makes me want to break you, to see you submit to the darkness, my darkness, until such pure-hearted thoughts are naught but a distant memory for you… You’d allow me such a thing, yes? After all, we both know how much you desire it, my little cardinal…”

Though he waited patiently for an answer, it did little to stop his hands from wandering, smoothing the helplessly wrinkled fabric of my skirt with a kindness that seemed to betray his intentions, a hand coming up to tuck a loose strand of hair…

I should’ve said no, but all that came out was a gasped “yes.”

I knew it was far too late to take it back, seeing those ivory fangs glimmer in the moonlight.

“Wonderful… Absolutely wonderful…”

The sound of torn fabric filled the air, the very same skirt he’d fixed now in scraps, tossed aside as if it were mere garbage. I couldn’t even object, the man stealing my lips in a rough, hungry kiss that contrasted the former, indulging in his fill until my hands beat lightly at his back, finally letting me free to breathe.

“Beautiful, absolutely stunning… We’ve only just begun and you’re already quite entertaining… Of course, I won’t be completely satisfied until I’ve indulged in everything my delightful little assistant has to offer…” Claws dug into the flesh of my thighs, wrapping my leg around his waist as fangs nibbled on my ear, Dire speaking in a hushed voice.

“Since I’m so kind… I’ll allow us to continue on inside. Be grateful, my dear! After all, I have no issue with taking you right on this doorstep, where everyone would know you’re mine…” 

“A-ah! Dire…!” He simply smirked at my flushed face, not waiting another moment to kick open the door and carry me inside.

It was a small cottage, old and dusty, clearly abandoned like every other place in the mirror world. Being the “gentleman” he was, Dire swept away the dust lingering on a table before dropping me on, the wood creaking under the weight from the sudden use. He frowned for a moment, claws coming to rest at my shirt.

“A pity… I’d always imagined doing this on my desk… I supposed compromises must be made.” One by one, each button of my blazer was popped open, revealing the rest of my underwear to him. “Not that a mind too much, of course. Perhaps if we ever return I shall indulge in such a fantasy.”

“If…? I… I thought you s-aahn…” Feeling those soft kisses, I couldn’t resist turning my head, allowing him more room to indulge in.

“Hm… I did, I suppose…” His next words were so soft, that I’m sure had the room not been dead silent, I would not have heard anything.

“What if I told you I’ve changed my mind?” I gasped, both from his words and the tearing of fabric, my panties joining my skirt on the ground.

“Dire…! I… I can’t let you do that! It’s…” His hand caught mine before it could muffle my mouth, the man drinking in each and every expression I made as his kisses travelled lower and lower, pausing to leave a nibble at the junction between my hip and thigh.

“Don’t feel so guilty, my dear! If it soothes your worries, just imagine that it’s the big, horrible villain who’s tempted you to such a fate…” My legs were spread with ease, kisses being scattered along the soft flesh of my thighs, inching closer and closer to the apex. 

“I’m sure you’ll forgive this villain soon enough, however. I’m quite skilled with my tongue, after all.” And thus he placed the gentlest of kisses upon my lower lips.

“... Though, I can’t guarantee I won’t be a bit greedy. You’re perfectly fine with that, yes?” I couldn’t bring myself to answer, so I simply settled with running a hand through his hair, hearing the man coo beneath me.

“Wonderful… Thank you for the meal, [Name].”

And with that, his tongue delved in.

\-----------

How many times had it been…

Two, four? I couldn’t recall. All I knew is that I was exhausted. It didn’t matter how many times I’d attempted to scramble away from his mouth, I’d always be dragged back in, a reprimanding nip given.

And each and every time, I’d be forced over the edge, my body unable to do much but tremble at this point.

“Hmm… I must say, I miss the praise you’d been giving me quite a while ago…” He finally pulled away, tongue darting out to clean the mess on his face. “Am I no longer living up to your expectations, my dear?” His claws traced along my skin, lingering at the many marks adorning it as he smiled.

“N-no! … I’m just… Please Dire, can I… Can I at least have a break?” He hummed in thought, tapping a claw against my skin.

“A break… We haven’t been busy for that long, have we? I’m sure you can handle a little more, you’re my precious assistant, after all!” That smirk… He knew. I’d have to play cheap.

“...Please Dire… I’m sure somebody as kind and generous as you could give me even a small break…” My arm felt like lead, yet I managed to caress his face, the man eagerly leaning into my touch, wings fluttering behind in delight.

“... I suppose a small break wouldn’t hurt… After I make you come once or twice more, that is.” It stung a bit, but it was better than nothing. Just once or twice more, and I could try and figure out how to help Dire get back to normal…

I expected him to delve back in, yet instead he rose to his feat, quickly tossing aside the shattered mirrors that adorned his hip, his belt soon to follow.

Despite knowing what was coming, I still couldn’t help but lick my lips.

“Now, I expect you to give me a better show this time, or I might just have you start over until I’m satisfied, do you understand dear?” His slacks and underwear were shoved down just enough to allow his cock to spring free, beautiful and beading with an almost ink-like precum that dribbled down…

Had I not wanted that break so badly, I would’ve begged to touch it.

“So beautiful… So incredibly beautiful…” A thigh was tossed over his shoulder, leaving me open and exposed to him once more, his cock gently rutting against my folds, causing me to whimper.

“It’s so much more beautiful, seeing the real thing… It makes me want to hide you away, somewhere only I can cherish you, adore you… Appreciate you like none other could… You’d enjoy such a thing, would you not?” I shuddered, feeling the head of his cock touch my oversensitive clit.

“N-no…! That… That’s…” A hand came to caress my cheek, and I was too weak to ignore it, leaning into the comforting, cold touch.

“Your body seems to contradict you, my sweet. It’s quite alright though, I’ll pull the truth out of you soon enough.” Finally, I felt the head of his cock pressing inside, practically effortless with how much I’d come.

“After our little break, I’ll make sure to bring you to ecstasy again and again, until you finally agree to be mine…”


	2. A Cruel Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems in your attempt to escape Dire, you've simply brought upon yourself a worse predicament...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's part two would you look at that! You know what this means fellas! You get more Divus content that (most of) you didn't ask for, but I did! And what I have to say to those of you who don't is... Why are you reading this fic? There's nothing for you here? Misclick? It's alright, we all made mistakes. Mine was getting into this game when it was first teased. u_u
> 
> Anyway Divus Crewel PWEASE call me whether you're normal/Overblot/ETC and I WILL ARRIVE to steal your coat. (I will come back a few minutes later to cherish you if I don't fall asleep in the fluff by then.)
> 
> Anyway anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

It was a miracle I’d managed to escape Dire.

He’d lowered his guard after keeping his promise, and I’d managed to shove him away, not daring to turn back as I made a break for it. My legs were already tired before, but now? They were heavier than lead…

I was forced to take a break, collapsing next to a decrepit tree that felt as comfortable as the softest, linen sheets. Thankfully, I’d grabbed Dire’s coat as I ran, so I wasn’t completely exposed to the cold… (It did little to help the multiple loads of cum he’d shot into me, however, trails of black staining my thighs…)

… I couldn’t afford to rest too long. As long as I was out here, I wasn’t safe. I needed to find somewhere that I could fortify, even just a little with magic. I couldn’t just run myself ragged, though. I needed to take a break. If I didn’t have even a smidge of energy, I’d be hopeless if they found me…

I was so busy worrying, that I didn’t even register my eyelids growing heavy, not until it was too late…

\-----------

It was warm…

I wanted nothing more than to snuggle into the comfort, to forget about the problems I previously faced… Yet the scorching, suffocating warmth made that impossible…

Even breathing seemed to be a challenge…!

My eyes darted open, instantly filled with the sight of thick, yellow smoke that pooled around the dark, murky lab I was in. I tried to sit up, only to find my hands and legs bound with straps of leather to the table.

Had I any doubts of who was responsible for it, the crimson coat that now adorned my body was answer enough.

“Hm? It seems like the naughty little puppy’s finally awoken from their slumber.” A flash of unnatural light caught my eyes, leading me to see a silhouette through the smoke. 

He didn’t bother turning back, simply grabbing a bottle of some kind from the shelf, popping it open and pouring just a single drop in… The smoke finally cleared just enough so I could make him out, my heart fluttering at his muscled back, revealed by the dangerously low-cut (ink?) dress.

“... Divu-”

“I didn’t allow you to speak to me so formally.” I understood he was overblotted, but it still stung a bit… Upsetting him could only make things worse, so I’d have to play along for now.

“... Master, what’s going on…?” He sprinkled something into the pot, a cloud of pink smoke coming up to join the rest.

“I shouldn’t need to explain such a thing, pet.” Though it was effectively useless, I pouted.

“Please, Master?” A few moments passed by with silence. I was left to assume he was ignoring me in favor of bottling… Whatever it was he was concocting, while all I could do was count the cracks in the walls.

“Not only did you run away from your beloved Master...” he finally turned to face me, his dress swishing with every move. My breath hitched, feeling his fingers run through my folds, before examining the murky cum that coated them. “... You even had the audacity to jump into some mutt’s arms. Did you truly think that I’d take such an offense lightly?” 

I’d felt fear many times as of late, but now? Now I felt truly terrified from his blank glare.

“Di-Master, wait a min-”

“I don’t want to hear a single excuse from a desperate bitch in heat.” Despite the obvious fury within him, he climbed on the table with perfect grace, dull red eyes staring deep into my very soul. I knew if I attempted to look away, he’d force my gaze right back.

“So cute, trying to act all brave…” His hand came to caress my face, the gentle contact doing little to alleviate my worries. “It almost makes me want to let you off with a slap on the wrist. I’d be a cruel Master to do such a thing, however, so let’s see how long that little facade of yours lasts.” Freezing fingers moved to prod at my lips.

“Clean them.”

It was downright humiliating, mortifying even, yet… I couldn’t help it, darting out my tongue to lap up each and every trace of Dire that remained on his hands. (Even with the different appearance, it tasted about the same, which was good, at least.) For the first time tonight, he smirked, the most positive reaction I’d gotten, and… It felt too nice, knowing I’d pleased him.

“That’s enough.” And thus they were gone with a pop. “Now tell me puppy… Just what did that mutt do to you?”

“I… Um…” My chin was tilted up to face him further.

“Hm? What was that? I couldn’t hear you, pet.” I could feel his other hand tracing along my leg, so softly I almost doubted it was there.

“He… He made me come…”

“Really now? How many times.” Try as I might, I couldn’t recall the exact number. I felt it’d be best to be honest, since he’d probably notice if I was lying anyway.

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Hmph. Unfortunate.” Suddenly, he pulled out the pink bottle he’d filled moments prior, popping the cork off.

“Drink every last drop, whether you like the taste or not. This is your punishment, after all…”

I tried to ask what it was, but the moment my mouth opened, the vial was tipped into my mouth, the icky taste almost forcing a gag from me. I managed to force most of it down, yet the taste still lingered.

Instantly, my body felt as if it were on fire.

It was somewhat faint, yet very uncomfortable… Every single touch against my skin made me shudder in ecstasy, only made worse by the licks of fur that constantly touched my skin...

Each and every touch only seemed to burn more...

“What’s wrong puppy, have you never tried an aphrodisiac before? How cute…” A single finger slipped into my stocking, lifting it up before releasing it. Even if normally it would simply be a light sting, it was all I could do not to whimper. “It’s just a simple one, I will admit. It simply enhances a person’s sensitivity, sex drive… All with just a little drop.”

A drop…? 

“W… What does… A whole bottle…” A violent shiver tore through me as his fingers trailed along my thighs..

“A whole bottle? Well, at that point, it’s practically a poison. Your body will grow hotter and hotter, until you roast yourself from the inside out… That is, unless you take an antidote or fuck it out.”

Oh no. I truly, genuinely was in danger… Even so, my mind was quickly being muddled with lustful thoughts, wanting nothing more than the man above me to love me, mark me, claim me until I could no longer think… Yet I couldn’t even reach out for him and make that desire a reality. (The leather restraints were a cruel reminder of such a fact.)

Divus meanwhile, seemed far too pleased with it. 

“S-sir…!” It was painful to breathe, the thick smoke doing little to help as I struggled, trying to escape to bring myself the relief he continued to deny me.

The deep, sadistic laugh that seeped into the room told me all I needed to know about my fate…

===========

My vision was blurry, but whether it was from tears of ecstasy, or tears of agony? There was no way I could possibly tell.

Each and every time, I was brought to the brink of pleasure, his hands, mouth, his knee… Whatever it was, it would be torn away from me without a second thought, the man above only snickering in sadistic glee as I practically sobbed beneath him…

The fact that I hadn’t melted into a puddle from this overbearing heat… It had to be nothing more than a cruel miracle. Even so, it was one that wouldn’t last much longer, from what it felt like…

“Such a good puppy, dealing with your punishment so well…” His hand felt like ice against my face, gently brushing away a tear. It did little to comfort me. In fact, it only served to remind me of what I so desperately craved…

“Tell me… Do you think you deserve to be rewarded? Be honest now~” I tried to respond, but was quickly cut off by a moan as his thumb returned to my clit, lazily rubbing along the sore bundle of nerves.

“Hm? Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps you just enjoy being degraded like this…” His hand pulled away once more, my body jerking on instinct. Leather bit into my wrists once more, a painful reminder of just how worn they were.

“While the latter sounds absolutely delightful, I’ve already pressed luck as it is. It’d be… Troublesome, to say the least for my favorite little puppy to give out on me so soon…” I didn’t even register the leather straps being undone until a sinfully cool touch gently massaged my wrists.

“This is only the first night of our new life, after all! We’ll have countless hours to experiment with all sorts of new things, both painful and pleasurable… Roll over.” Despite giving the command, he practically did the work for me, knowing at this point I lacked the energy to do just about anything but whimper.

“D-Divus…” Surprisingly, I wasn’t reprimanded for calling him by name. Instead, I felt a gentle kiss atop my head, my body jumping in shock as his chest pressed against my back.

“Since you behaved so well for me, I’ll spoil you for a bit tonight... Don’t get used to it.” One hand came to tilt my face towards him, tears freshly pooling at the corner of my eyes as the man finally gave me a kiss.

“After all… I want everything from you. I want to hear your cries, moans, screams… Even if it takes the rest of eternity, I won’t stop until all you can think of is your beloved master and his delicious cock.”

I wanted to say no, to try and convince him that this wasn’t right, that we should try and save Dire and go back home…

Yet all I could do was smile with a crazed, lust-driven smile as his cock finally entered me, my mind going blank at his unrelenting pace.


End file.
